organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:KevlarNinja
Welcome Hi, welcome to Organized Crime Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KevlarNinja page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tomahawk23 (Talk) 20:29, June 2, 2012 Your Gang Kev I saw your gang, I really like them. But seriously, they have way more potential then you showed. First off, you can have way more then 60 members. You guys are spread all over Canada, Canada is the size of the US. To top it off, there are not many gangs in Canada heavily involved in the drug trade. You could have 100-300 members if you wanted. Also, if you guys are making 500 grand a year, then you guys are probably the most broke, least powerful, gang in the world. You guys should be making waaay more then that. I'm not sure how much, but I know it's well over 100 million. Only a couple problems, for almost any gang, 50 members arrested at once would destroy it. They would never be able to operate again. The other is that, drug cartels aren't heavily involved in racketeering, maybe a little extortion but that's about it. They're able to rely solely on drugs because of how profitable it is. Along with a little arms trafficking, some may do robery others won't, and a bit of extortion. People smuggling is common with ones in Mexico, but that's because of the high amount of Mexican immigration into the US. Not much Canadian immigration into the US. Also, I put the pic in a infobox for you.Tomahawk23 02:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) How a gang war works I just thought that you should know how gang wars work. Here's a link to the guideline page to gang wars: Making a Gang War (Guidelines and Rules) - Organized Crime Fiction Wiki If you need a example here's a example of one: User blog:Sport Shouting/Declaration of War - Organized Crime Fiction Wiki Tomahawk23 Also as a piece of advice, be sure to have allies when you make a gang war. Or to at least hire someone you can trust to help you.22:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey its me I think we should ally, it's just us in Canada. We wouldn't want a conflict Sport Shouting 00:50, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Deal, I promise that I'll be a good ally. One small request. Can it be 25%? Sport Shouting 19:18, June 5, 2012 (UTC) its ss talk to me on chat when we can, i need to ask you some stuff Sport Shouting 01:09, June 7, 2012 (UTC) My response I'd prefer to stay laid back. But if you want them gone, you can advance and I'll give you some support. But not that much. Sport Shouting 22:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Change Forget what I said. We r going to war tomorrow Sport Shouting 22:43, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Change Let's just kick butt in this war. Sport Shouting 00:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Well, you need microsoft paint. I'm sure you can do it on paint system or something like that if you don't have microsoft paint. You right click on a photo, then click copy images, go to microsoft paint and click paste. What you wanna do next is cover the photos I put there with the photos you put there. In order to change what it says, use text. If you encounter problems or don't get what I'm saying just go to chat and I'll explain it there.Tomahawk23 23:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the vid, I'll check it out in a few. Not sure why you don't see me on chat, I'm on chat here quite a bit. Maybe it's a gltich, it's probably best you join it just to make sure. Anyways, I'm on chat now.Tomahawk23 22:49, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Well encase you didn't realize, those attacks from the Vigil on you in the MOM-Doyle war, they were hired by me. So that kind of makes us rivals....not really anymore, we never really had any disputes it was just at the time I guess. I only did that because I'm allies with the Westmore Syndicate. I'll remove you.Tomahawk23 23:52, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if you read the blog or not but you have to stop making categories and stop adding them because they are getting way out of control. Kingofawosmeness777 21:55, July 20, 2012 (UTC) We Have A Problem It has Come to our attention thwe you opperate in ottawa and tornoto now i want to avoid a war so i would like to Propse that you pay us a 20% Cut of your buissineses there and in return we will offer political protection and we avoid a war. --Damian "The Green Don" Bridgeman i beleve we will have a profitable and mutualy benificial buissines relationship -- Coool31 ҂ Talk to me or don't i don't care 20:50, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Kev, I know you may not have the time, or care for this wiki anymore, but I thought I'd let you know that we have concluded that the main cause of inactivity is because at this point we have nothing to do are may some how be limited by the rules of realisim which were clearly fun at first. We have begun to consider rebooting the wiki. We're going to have a meeting about this on Friday at 9:00 Eastern Standard Time on chat. For what people have been saying check these comments.Tomahawk23 (talk) 23:32, December 23, 2012 (UTC)